Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background will be described in relation to a joint between a paddle blade with a shaft, as an example.
Known paddles have shafts that join with blades by fitting the cylindrical shaft into the cylindrical opening of the blade and then joining them together with fasteners, adhesives, and the like. Thus, the structural integrity and support of the joint of the blade and shaft comes from the connection of concentric cylinders. Accordingly, the structural integrity at this paddle I-beam joint is limited.